


error

by stilinscry



Series: hq!! rarepair hell [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsukishima is filled with hatred. except he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	error

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is ??? self gratuitous tsukishima insight i guess

There are a lot of things Tsukishima Kei hates. Specifically there are a lot of things about Hinata Shouyou that Tsukishima hates. 

He hates how energetic he is, despite whatever the atmosphere may be. He hates how oblivious the small boy is to his surroundings, almost 24/7. He hates that he will endlessly persevere, even if there’s no chance of him winning. He hates nearly everything about the boy; from his over-eager personality to his childlike demeanour. 

But what he hates most of all, is that he can’t bring himself to hate Hinata Shouyou. 

Not when all of the things he hates about Hinata are also some of his favourite things about him. Well, if you ignore the whole oblivious thing. 

Before joining Karasuno, Tsukishima couldn’t (and wouldn’t) have given two shits about playing volleyball ‘properly’. It was just a game; a game that he was conveniently pretty damn good at and it was an okay way to pass the time. Better than joining Home Ec class or something. 

His brother taught him not to put too much of himself into things like dumb extra-curricular activities, because nothing ever works out in your advantage anyways. Hinata taught him something new. 

Hinata taught him that giving up wasn’t an option when it was to do with something you cared about. He taught him that it wasn’t lame to have passion or interest and that getting involved with a team was actually pretty fulfilling. 

He can’t say that Hinata’s changed him completely, because that would be just ridiculous. Tsukishima is still the sarcastic asshole he was on day one of highschool. He still enjoys instilling fear into anyone shorter than him and he doesn’t think he’ll ever stop loving the feeling of joy he gets when he makes a snarky comment to somebody he hates. 

But he’s still different. He talks to Sugawara about ways to better his form. He hangs around with Tanaka and Nishinoya and goes to Kiyoko’s aid when they get a little too handsy. Sure he still laughs when Kageyama gets hit with the ball but he also makes sure to bring his water bottle over so that he doesn’t dehydrate. 

And Tsukishima feels kind of dumb saying it’s all thanks to Hinata, but it really is. That shitty little ball of sunshine has somehow wriggled his way into Tsukishima’s life and it doesn’t seem like he’s planning on leaving anytime soon. He has a tendency to pop round Tsukishima’s house at random, either demanding they practice or begging for help with his overdue English homework and Tsukishima is slowly losing the ability to say no to him. 

They go for lunch at the weekends and Tsukishima helps Hinata pick out clothes that aren’t ugly as fuck. He has dinner with Hinata and his parents and Hinata loves coming round to Tsukishima’s house for movie nights with him and Akiteru. 

It’s domestic hell and Tsukishima Kei hates it. Except he doesn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> is this good ?? what even is good ???
> 
> read my other haikyuu!! fics ahahahaha


End file.
